Trust
by Adrienne Valentine
Summary: Yuffie on Vincent sometime before the Battle with Sephiroth. Mild Yuffentine. Short, cute, but not overly fluffly and not really OOC. Enjoy! [[One Shot]]


**Trust**

By Adrienne Valentine

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Period. I'm poor. Wouldn't I be rich?

Summary: Yuffie on Vincent and control sometime before the battle. Mild Yuffentine.

* * *

Yuffie smiled slightly as she sat next to Vincent. He wasn't the most sociable person, but that's what she liked about him. Unlike the others, he had never judged her. He hadn't held it against her when she had stolen their materia. She wasn't sure is he had just forgiven her or if he had never cared to begin with. She didn't want to know either way. Time was getting close to when they were going out to battle Sephiroth. Everyday she wondered if she was going to live to become Lady of Wutai. And every night, without fail, even though she would feel sick walking around on the swaying airship, she would find him. She would seek him out and just sit next to him.

He never asked any questions when she did. He never really said anything. He just nodded at her when she sat down. When she had first met him his silence had unnerved her to no end. She had never known anyone so in control of their emotions before then. Now she welcomed it. She would sit there with him and feel better. She would feel safe. Even her stomach would stop churning in time with the Highwind. She was letting him have control. She would just sit there and close her eyes and listen to him breathe and fall asleep to that sound.

She never asked him how she always ended up in her bed everynight. She didn't need to. She knew how. The thought always made her laugh when she thought of the silent, brooding 'vampire' carrying her back to her room and tucking her in. She didn't dare tell anyone else. They'd probablly make some comment about her being a stupid kid. Or they'd ask if he'd tried to suck her blood.

Tonight was different though. Somehow she had known when she had walked over there and sat next to him. She had seen him watching her that day. Tonight the silence was broken. Amazingly, though, it wasn't by her. It was by Vincent.

"Why do you come sit with me nightly, Yuffie?"

The question was a simple one. But it made her think. She hadn't ever asked herself that. She'd just accepted it. Accepted that she was comfortable in his presence. Something that no one else had seemed to manage to do. Everyone else still shied away from him and avoided his presence when they could. They respected him as a fighter, but were too afraid to count him as a friend. Now she had to think about it. Now she had to ask herself why she came her every night. She was suprised how easily it came to her.

"Because I trust you, Vinnie." She shrugged, those four words explained alot if you asked her.

In the same way Vincent didn't open up to people, she didn't trust people. She was a theif herself, she knew it was dangerous to trust people. And ever since her mother had died, she had known never to trust people enough to get attached. Not that Vincent knew that, though. They had never talked about it. It had always seemed like they never needed to. The first time she had sat down with him at night she had been crying. Cid had said something horrible to her again. She hadn't meant for him to see her cry. She hated crying. She hated the way people treated you when you cried. How they coddled and asked and poked and prodded.

Vincent hadn't said anything. He hadn't asked anything. He hadn't left, either. He had been a lone, silent witness to her tears. She had been very thankful, but had been too afraid to say anything, in case he had done it because he didn't care. That's when she'd started trusting him. It had happened slowly. She would somehow find him here when Cid or Barret upset her, but soon she would sit with him even when she wasn't crying. Simply because she couldn't sleep. And without fail, everytime she sat with him, she would sleep peacefully. That's why it had started to become a nightly ritual. She couldn't sleep without having nightmares without him there.

He looked at her when she told him that she trusted him, a sort of confused, sad look in his eye. She wondered what he was thinking right then. He probablly hadn't heard anyone say that to him in a long time. It was common knowledge that most of their companions were worried that he would one day turn into one of his demons one day and kill them all. Not Yuffie though. His silence during these nights had led her to understand that he was in more control of his demons than the others knew. The silence between them was long and drawn out, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Yuffie soon found herself falling asleep, leaning to one side, her head resting on Vincent's shoulder. She wondered briefly if it happened this way every night. She couldn't remember. She didn't care either. She guessed it did because he didn't stiffen or shy away from her like she remembered him doing when they'd first met. She wondered why. Was he comfortable there too? She gave up thinking about it as she drifted off to sleep. She was fast asleep when Vincent spoke again.

"I trust you as well, Yuffie Kirasagi."

_"The best proof of love is trust. "_

_ -Dr. Joyce Brothers_

_"To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved."_

_ - George MacDonald_

* * *

**Author's notes:** Why is Yuffie so serious? Well, I think anyone would be serious if the world might end soon. Yay! 


End file.
